Special Valentines Day oneshot
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: Just a bunch of guys having a drink in a pub while they describe the best features of their loving girlfriends (Valentine's day special one shot)


_The name is Batou, I run a small hole in the wall pub. Most of the time its quiet only a few customers during the day mostly tourists coming in to get an authentic pub lunch. The nights get a dozen or so usually on their way home from work or just looking to blow off some steam; kind of helps I'm just down the road from a karaoke bar. Weekends get a bit busier what with everyone wanting to come down and have a drink get some of my famous Potato wedges covered in Sharp Australian cheddar and smoked bacon pieces. Things are busier at night, until a certain time. You see I have this large group of regulars that come in Saturday night just to chill, talk and have a general good time. So they come in once a week and make things a bit hectic but not too much since they're my only customers on Saturday nights, and since it was nearing that time I went over to my digital Jukebox and played a familiar song as they all started to walk in_

* * *

"Hey guys, what's up man, how it going, nice to see you again, its only bee a week" a group of guys walked into Batou's pub "YO BATOU!" one of them shouted

"What up you guys" Batou laughed as he pulled out several glasses "The usual?"

"Sure thing" one of the guys said as a couple of them headed to the pool table, a couple more headed for the area where a couple of dart boards were set up, one headed over to the jukebox and the rest just scattered about the room at different tables

"So how have you been?" one of the guys asked as he and a couple of others sat at the bar while Batou pored their drinks

"Same, as usual. You guys?" he asked getting a chorus of positive answers back, making Batou laugh in joy as he slid the drinks down the bar

"HEY SENKU, SOUMA DRINKS!" the bluenette said

"Sure thing Nagisa" Senku said as he placed his cue down and walked over to the bar to grab the drinks

* * *

_So these guys are my regulars, the blue haired guy at the bar handing out the drinks is Nagisa Shiota, the two guys up at the pool table are Senku Ishigami and Souma Yukihira, the guys trying to pull off Hakweye is Ikki Kurogane and Shirou Emiya, the guy at the Jukebox is Marcus Damon. Meanwhile the guy who join Nagisa at the bar is Natsu Dragnell who eats Jalapeños like a normal guy would eat peanuts, The other guys include Mamorou Chiba, Naruto Uzumaki, Oscar Pines, Shinra Kusakab, Kyo Souma, Jaden Yuki, Izuku Midoriya, Lelouch Lamperouge and Kazuto Kirigaya-who mostly everyone calls Kirito. I seriously can't remember when this group entered into this tavern but it's a regular hang out for them but at least it's never dull, and another fact is that sometimes these guys use this place as a way to just have some time away from their better halves. Oh that's right!_

* * *

"You guys ready for Valentine's day?" Batou asked

"Seriously man, why did you have to bring that up?" Senku shouted as he sunk a pool ball

"Oh come on Senku, it's one of the most romantic days of the year and you're bitching about it?" Souma asked as he sunk another ball

"All I'm saying is that it's a pointless day" Senku said

"It's an actual historic event, or that's what I've read" Mamoru said

"It can be also known as Single appreciation day" Marcus smirked "AKA SAD!" he smirked while chuckling

"Asshole" Senku shouted

"Oh come on, you're not telling us the great scientist Senku doesn't have someone to be romantic with" Nagisa said

"No, of course not! Science is the only woman I ever need" Senku smirked

"BULL! SHIT!" they all shouted

"You know the expression behind every good man is a good woman" Batou smirked

"Yeah right" Senku said "Like they agree with you"

* * *

_Now it was this statement __**right here**__ that launched the greatest thing that happened that night that I have ever witnessed._

"I have to say I have the best girl around, and none can argue with that" Nagisa said taking a drink

_That's right, this was the night the great girlfriend argument, to this day I still have a chuckle when I think about it_

"I can" Souma shouted

"Same here" Mamoru said

"My girl's the best" Kirito chuckled

"Yeah right" Natsu smirked

"Same here" Shiro said

"I think I have a good chance" Shinra said

"You guys will all agree my girl's best girl" Naruto said

"Nice try" Kyo said

"Please, you can't stand up to my girlfriend" Lelouch said

"So let's get ready to rumble" Jaden said

"Get ready to lose" Izuku said

"Oh dear" Ikki sighed

"I'm going to win this fight" Marcus remarked

"May as well join in" Oscar said

"I could use the comedy" Senku said

"Time to start your arguments lads" Batou said

"But who goes first?" Marcus asked

"You guys know what to do" Batou said as he held up some darts, "Lowest goes last" he smirked

"Then hit the music Batou" Nagisa said

"You got it" Batou said hitting the Jukebox starting up the music as Nagisa, Shiro, Mamoru and Souma took their darts and threw them at the board with Nagisa scoring a bullseye before they stepped back to give Ikki, Kirito, Marcus and Izuku their turn; Izuku barley getting a one "So far Nagisa's first and Izuku is last" Batou shouted while Oscar, Shinra, Naruto and Natsu stepped up; throwing their darts, all of which were mid-range scores. The final group of Lelouch, Kyo and Jaden stepped up, Senku just leaned back on the bar and smirked

"You're not throwing?" Ikki asked

"No girl, no reason" Senku smirked

"Ass hole" Jaden said nailing the 10

"Loophole" Senku said before the order was decided with it being: Nagisa, Souma, Kyo, Lelouch, Shinra, Kirito, Shiro, Marcus, Naruto, Ikki, Jaden, Mamoru, Natsu, Oscar, Izuku and then Senku "Why am I in there?" Senku asked

"Because I know you're full of it" Batou smirked

"Got you" Nagisa said

"Shut up and go already" Senku said

* * *

"Oh man where do I start about Kaede, her eyes are beautiful and it's like I'm staring into her very sweet soul when I gave into them, her laugh is like the song of a nightingale" Nagisa stared

"Seriously?" Senku asked

"Shut it" Nagisa said "Not to mention she's there whenever I need her, whether it's a bad day where I just want to punch something or just a down day when I'm feeling blue she's there to help me smile again. I personally would be lost without her. I can't imagine a day without her in my life" Nagisa said

"Not bad" Souma said smiling "But she hasn't got my girl beat"

"Let's hear it then" Nagisa said

* * *

"Sure Erina may seem like an ice queen, but deep down she's a kitten, once she opened up to me she was sweet as caramel, the way she gets embarrassed by the slightest thing, her radiant smile when she's just sitting down to a good book, or a good meal lights up the darkest of rooms, her sparkling eyes they may cut into my soul but they also fill me with a sense of comfort and warmth expect the times she's actually scolding me. There was a time when I took a hard hit, one I didn't think I would ever recover from...but I did thanks to her, plus of course her laugh after using my catch phase as her own" Souma smiled wiping a few stray tears away as the others nodded

"Not bad Souma" Nagisa said giving Souma a fist bump "Kyo"

* * *

"I don't honestly know what to say about my dearest Tohru, she's scattered brain, spacey, easily distracted and kind of clumsy but she has a big heart. No matter who it is she'll be there with a warm smile, a shoulder to cry and a hug to comfort you, her smile has driven away several thoughts of darkness that plagued my mind since I was younger; whether I'm studying or just lazing on the roof of the house she'll be right next to me which is enough for me, she doesn't need to say anything to communicate with me" Kyo smiled

"Here, here" Natsu said

"Well said" Shiro said

"Go Lelouch" Kyo smirked

* * *

"Shirley, its hard to describe what drew to her, maybe her infectious laugh, her kind and gentle nature, her natural grace especially when she's diving. her hair is as fiery as her determination and her eyes are like peridot. Like the rest of you she's always there when I need her she just seems what to say to me when I'm on the edge of negative emotions. Plus there's the fact that no matter what she angers her she'll be able to talk about it later on, its like she was made to be my soul mate" Lelouch explained.

"Aww" the guys said

"Shut up" Lelouch chuckled "Shinra, your turn"

"Oh I can't wait to hear what he sees in the gorilla Cyclops" Senku snickered

* * *

"I wouldn't say that to her face. But man Maki is tough, she may seem like she's a ferocious and tough soldier but she has the sweet side to her that makes her seem goofy, plus she's romantic at heart, anything that mentions love she blushes and gets lost in thought, plus she's a good cook plus she's always concerned about me, especially when I have the nightmares about my family. Her general presence near me is enough to sooth me when that happens. And finally her eyes always seem to shine no matter what mood she's in; it quite enchanting" Shinra said going a shade of red

"Aw he's blushing" Natsu smirked

"Its charming in a way" Kirito smiled

"Just shut up and go Kirito" Shinra said as Kirito finished his beer

* * *

"My girl Asuna is not a swimmer, or a chef, or a firefighter like yours but that doesn't mean she's any less special, okay I said she's not a chef but man can she cook, and her personality is so kind and warm, she is always there when we need her no matter what it is, sure she can be a bit stern from time to time but that just shows that she cares about. Also she can kick my ass in any video game and still make it seem like I won that's how wonderful she is, plus her optimism is seriously infectious" Kirito said

"Plus it helps that you and her have a daughter already right?" Mamoru asked

"Yeah, Yui it's going to be her fourth birthday soon

"Aww" the guys said

"Shiro's next" Kirito said

"This ought to be good" Senku said

* * *

"So Rin...she's pretty I guess Shiro said

"Booo" Marcus taunted

"Alright, alright so she's pretty, smart and tough as nails and a bit old fashion but I can turn to her when I need advice or just to talk to someone. Plus the way she curls up in front of the fireplace while reading a good book is adorable in every way. Plus she encourages me to try things I usually avoid or haven't tried. Also the its kind of cute the way she avoids technology until I started to teach her about it now while she can use it successfully but she's still hesitant about it showing her cuter side, just like when she's around something cute" Shiro said expanding on what he said

"Not bad" Marcus said "So I guess it's my turn"

* * *

"Yoshino's brave, bold and beautiful, sure she's got a weakness of kittens bit who doesn't, she's courageous and will stop at nothing to protect those she loves which is a good thing especially with someone like me, she's also caring and ready to help out when a person needs it whether it be me with the chores, kids on their way to school, or people that have been a victim of a crime. And my goodness is she a really good kisser" Marcus said smirking while waggling his eyebrows making the others hoot and holler with agreement

"So who's next?" Nagisa asked

"I believe that would be Naruto" Marcus said as they looked and saw their blonde friend

* * *

"Sure thing, Hinata is something special to me, I didn't see it at first but she was always there in my even when my friends weren't. She's so graceful and her eyes sparkling like their flowers that bloom in the moonlight, so she's a bit nervous and shy but that's part of her charm I guess; however underneath all that is a fierce fighter and someone who will protect those she's close to no matter what. You all know what it's like, it's like she completes me in a way that I haven't felt before" Naruto said

"You got that last line from a movie" Izuku said

"well its true" Naruto said "Ikki, you're up"

* * *

"Thanks, now the best thing I can say about Stella is one of the same you guys say a lot and that is how kind and generous she is, sure she can get a bit hot under the collar but most of the time its because someone has done something to her friends, but that's not all her determination is something to be truly admired it makes her seem fiery in away, also she seems to have this warmth to her the just make me want to hold on to her and never let go" Ikki said in a almost dream like stated

"Can't argue with that" Natsu said

"No kidding" Oscar said "But we will"

"True to that" Izuku said

"Mamoru your turn" Ikki said

"I thought it was Jaden's" Mamour said

* * *

"It is, so time to get my game on, hm what I like about Alexis is that she's smart, funny, reliable and has the looks of a model; however she is able to be level headed in a crisis and get things sorted which is perfect for me since I'm able to be distracted easily, plus she's able to explain things that go over my head so I can understand them which is a bonus. Now while she can be a stubborn about this she's usually easy going and easy to just hang out with, whether it be playing a game of games or laying back in a field looking up at the clouds" Jaden said before finishing his beer and slamming it on the counter

"Interesting" Oscar said

"It was different" Ikki said

"No kidding, Mamoru; can you do any better?" Shiro asked

* * *

"My Usagi is just as energetic and bouncy as her namesake never stopping for anything besides food and sleep, sure she's a klutz but she makes up for that with compassion, determination and courage to face anything she can put her mind too, plus she has a great way with kids beside her little brother but that's to be expected since they're siblings and live together. She a hopeless romantic at heat, meaning that anything we do together will be special for her and that makes me happy" Mamoru said smiling wistfully

"Damn, didn't expect that from Meatball-head at all" Marcus said

"Agreed" Natsu, Naruto and Shiro said as they had a slug of their drinks.

"Anyway Natsu you're up"

* * *

"Oh yeah, I'm fired up to tell you all about my great girl Lucy. She' beautiful caring, imaginative and a good friend, so she can get a bit testy however she is who she is at the end of the day and whether it's just talking over a hot meal or curled up next to me talking about the book she just finished reading it make me smile and laugh no matter what she does, now I think it goes without say even though she doesn't think much of her or not wearing her best clothing that she still looks pretty to me and that makes her smile which lights up my heart" Natsu sighed

"Who knew that the furnace stomach had a soft spot" Senku blinked

"Could be worse" Souma said

"True" Senku said "Ozzy you're up"

* * *

"The name is Oscar. Anyway a rose by any other name is just as sweet could apply to my romantic foil Ruby quite easily from her happy and carefree attitude to her stern believes and her silver sparkling eyes there is nothing I wouldn't do for her, even if that means I'm bankrupted from all of the cookies and strawberries I have to pay her just to see her face light up like the sun, her energy is so infectious that I can't help but feel like I can run a marathon and still have energy to beat her in any video game. BUt the fact she stole my heart by being herself is all that I need to know that I love her" Oscar said

"That was sappy" Nagisa said

"At its best" Souma said

"Couldn't agree more" Ikki said

"You're the final one Izuku" Nagisa said

* * *

"Right the ball of sunshine and energy that is my girlfriend Mina, it's like no matter where she goes she's always so energetic and bubbly with a beat in her ears and heart. She doesn't care if you like her or not she'll be there if you ever need her, which appears to be a common them between us all. But her love of music and dance is something that I can't help but smile at, especially when she pulls me in for a goofy selfie or two with her and of course if I need a good kick in the pants to break whatever dark mood or mumbling storm I'm in I know she'll be the one to deliver it lovingly" Izuku said smiling

* * *

"There's all so good I couldn't pick a winner if I tried" Batou said as he refilled the guys drinks again "So this bragging rights competition is a 15 way tie" the barkeeper said smirked making the guys shout and complain that none of them won

"Oh please you briefly listed some of their good qualities but I happen to know that they have their negative qualities as well, such as that Kaede is so flat she makes a plank of wood jealous

"HEY!" Nagisa said

"Several of them are tsunderes that would either kiss you or kick you all in the balls, Usagi's a known crybaby when she trips and falls flat on her face which is often, Lucy is more likely to slam a book into your head then tackle you into a hug, and if Rin tried to cook anything you'd have to be rushed to the emergency room to get your stomach pumped" Senku said "Not like my girl" he added so only he could hear

"Can we kill him now?" Marcus asked

"Not just yet" Nagisa said "So tell us about who this girl of yours is" Nagisa smirked

"Science! she doesn't get angry if you make a mistake, if you forget anything then you can start again, and most importantly, you controls what happens, unlike a certain Lioness I know" Senku snicked

"So tell me Senku, what would you do if this certain Lioness was behind you?" Nagisa said

"Absolutely nothing, because there is no way she is" Senku started

"I'm what Senku" a female voice said making Senku freak out

"Kohaku honey...when did you come in?" Senku gulped

* * *

"Oh, you know when you said Science was yoru girlfriend, since you can start again when you make a mistake and you controls what happens, like how long you stay on the couch"

"Ouch" the other guys said sipping their beer, soon the guys saw their partners walk in and head over to each one giving them a hug and a kiss

"How did they know?" Lelouch asked

"This is a weekly thing for us, so they might have guessed" Nagisa said as Kaede stool his beer and took a mouthful of it

"Say Batou, where's your girl?" Izuku asked

"Oh she's busy at work, she's going to be in for a treat tomorrow though" he chuckled

"No way" Shiro said before Nagisa coughed

"Guys, may we raise a glass to those who make our lives special every day, to our wonderful girl friends" Nagisa said

"CHEERS!" they all shouted before breaking out in laughter and smiles.

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here Ah valentines day love is in the air and that means romantic fanfics something I managed to wirte despite being single so I'm apart of teh SAD crowd, now I figured that I would recycle the idea of Batou having a bar from my Legacyverse fics (which I should get back to) now most of them are my favourtie pairings from the shows their featured in their respective anime: Nagisa+Kaede (assassination Classroom) Senku+Kohaku (Dr Stone) Souma+Erina(food wars) Naruhina (naruto), Marcus+Yoshino (Digimon Data Squad) Shinra+Maki (Fire Force) Kirito+Asuna (sword art online) and Mamour+Usagi(sailor moon) and my fellow writer Mrotrax suggested Shiro+Rin (Fate Stay Night) Ruby+Oscar (RWBY) and Izuku+MIna (My Hero academia)**

**Now to those who have a partner happy valentines day, to those who are sing Happy Singles appreciation day and until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
